My Mutant Baby
by Neko-O'neil
Summary: En una noche al buscar a sus amigos Abril se topa con una mujer muy familiar, que le entrega algo, ¿Como reaccionarán los chicos ante la llegada de un bebé a la familia?, la pelirroja va descubriendo nuevos secretos al igual que sentimientos por Donnie, quién la ayudará y le dará apoyo en todo momento...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos/as, bueno esta es mi primera historia, trata más sobre Apritello porque amo a esa pareja, espero les guste como se va desarrollando.**

**.**

**.**

**1: ¿Y ahora que hago?**

Desde muy temprano por la guarida se paseaba una chica de cabellos anaranjados, con varias cajas de pizza, se sentó en el sofá viendo como sus amigos veían la televisión, claro tomando toda la pizza que podían para que no se la comiera el otro.

**POV Abril.**

Me senté en el sofá, lo más cercana posible de Donnie, la verdad soy más cercana con él que con cualquiera de sus hermanos.

No tengo idea de porque.

Con Leo suelo hablar bien, pero desde la vez que todos le advertimos que Karai no podía tener un lado bueno y también la vez que le gané en la pelea, me sentí mal porque la tiré de las escaleras, pero por fortuna he aprendido bien todo este tiempo que Sensei me ha entrenado.

Con Raph no hablábamos mucho, él tiene un carácter extraño, que según yo solo mostraba con su tortuga Spike, antes de que este mutara y se convirtiera en un nuevo enemigo, él me ha salvado en varias ocasiones, pero normalmente solo le hablo para saludarlo, ya, no tenemos ningún tema que tratar, era difícil conversar con alguien que sentía que en cualquier momento podría gritarme.

Con Mikey también era cercana, ya que le enseñé como hacer amigos en linea, pero resultó un completo desastre por lo de Chris Bradford, incluso recuerdo que ese día me abrazó y Donnie se había molestado, no tengo idea de porque. El es amable conmigo, a veces jugábamos competencias con videojuegos del T-Phone, y me hacía reír con sus bromas.

Pero...con Donnie me sentía mejor, era con quién tenía más fácil el hablar, ya que en la escuela tengo pocos amigos, ser alguien tímida no es fácil. Él realmente se preocupaba por mi y yo por él, ¡Se lanzó de un helicóptero para salvarme!, creo que cualquiera me hubiera dejado morir, pero él no.

Cada día me sentí más unida con él.

Me empezaba a aburrir ese programa al que ni siquiera le entendía...¿Cual era su nombre? Super..Robo..algo así, recargué mi codo en un lado del sofá, apoyando mi cabeza en este.

Vi el reloj del celular que me había regalado, eran casi las 10:00 PM cuando ellos se iban al patrullaje, me molestaba que Splinter no me dejara ir con ellos, de verdad odiaba que me lo impidiera, en mi opinión ya estaba lista.

Pero...

Ellos ya se habían retirado.

Me levanté para ver si por lo menos tenía una oportunidad de alcanzarlos y sin que Sensei se diera cuenta salí corriendo por los túneles de la alcantarilla.

Fui una tonta.

Me perdí.

Una cosa era entrar y otra muy distinta era salir, así que me decidí por girar a la izquierda, ya que había una escalera hacia la superficie, subí y quité la tapa, apoyé firmes mis manos y por fin salí al exterior girando mi vista a todos lados por si acaso podía ver a alguien.

Volví a cerrar la alcantarilla y salí del callejón silbando como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Intenté buscar a mis amigos por todos lados pero no había rastro de ellos, al otro lado de la calle escuché gritos, de una mujer al parecer, sin perder tiempo salí corriendo al lugar.

Me quedé paralizada.

Había una mujer, acorralada en la pared por Kraangdroides...ahj, odiaba esas cosas, sin perder mi tiempo empecé a atacarlos con mi Tessen.

Lo iba a atacar cerca de la cabeza pero me tomó del brazo, solté un pequeño gruñido molesta y con agilidad logré darle en el estómago con mi rodilla, me soltó la muñeca y con rapidez le clavé mi arma en la cabeza, tuvo corto circuito y aproveché para atacar a los demás, eran pocos, unos 2.

Terminé.

Logré acabar con todos, respiré agitada guardando mi Tessen en la manga de mi blusa, que era donde lo ocultaba, me calmé y me giré hacia la mujer, la cual estaba llorando apretando algo contra su pecho.

Podía notar que su cabello estaba algo blanco, al parecer estaba siendo afectada por la edad, aunque conservaba algunos rasgos jóvenes, levantó la mirada hacia mi, sonriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos, era muy linda, tenía los ojos azules...ese color me recordaba al mío, me sentí extraña al verla frente a mi.

No parecía una persona de la ciudad, vestía con una enorme capa negra algo rota y rasgada de la parte de abajo, hasta los pies, estaba descalza, se levantó de nuevo pegando esas cobijas hacia su cuerpo y me miró por un segundo, como si estuviese dudando algo.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente a mi, teníamos casi la misma estatura.

Sentí una horrible punzada dolorosa en mi corazón, un latido me hizo estremecerme de dolor, llevé mis manos al pecho algo adolorida, pero al poco rato se fue, al parecer a ella le pasaba lo mismo, pero hacía lo posible por no dejar las cobijas.

Como si algo se hubiera apoderado de mi extendí mis brazos lentamente y me entregó el bulto con un peso extra, nos miramos a los ojos.

-Por favor...Abril...

¿Como sabía mi nombre?, eso no importaba, estaba llorando, mi mente me dijo que debía ayudarla, cerré por un momento mis ojos al sentir como colocaba su mano en mi hombro, luego sentí como una ráfaga de viento azotaba mi rostro y al abrir los ojos..

-¿Eh?...No esta

Voltee a todos lados pero nada, se había esfumado.

De pronto sentí como algo se movía entre mis brazos, bajé la mirada topándome con... ...¡¿Un bebé?!.

-¿A-Ah?-Me miró abriendo un poco sus ojos, de un tono castaño, me recordaba a Donnie, sonreí con ternura al verlo, no podía ver su cabello, pero creo que era pelirrojo, era un poco extraño, tuve la sensación de que era muy familiar para mi.

El pequeño iba a empezar a llorar, ¿Que hago?, ¿Que se hace con los bebés?...¡AYUDA!

Traté de pensar rápido, intenté no agitarme, y me calmé, con mi mano toqué su mejilla, cuando una imagen vino a mi mente.

_"Mamá.."_

¿Era yo?...¿Acaso había un niño pequeño en un jardín llamándome así?, ok, respira Abril, creo que has comido demasiada pizza.

Le dediqué al pequeño una cálida sonrisa, y me aferré más a el con delicadeza, mientras avancé a la alcantarilla, creo que Splinter me matará por esto, pero no quería dejarlo solo.

Llegué donde ya se encontraban todos los chicos...estoy muerta, podrían descubrir al bebé, con toda normalidad traté de avanzar a mi habitación, la cual era de Donnie, pero ya que Sensei dijo que estaría viviendo con ellos hasta encontrar a mi padre, él me la ofreció.

**Fin POV Abril.**

La pelirroja avanzó por detrás de ellos sin hacer ruido, pero como Donnie nunca despegaba la mirada de su "princesa" se dio cuenta.

Donnie: ¿Eh?, ¿Que es eso Abril?-Se acercó a la pelirroja intentando mover las cobijas

Abril: Son...herra...mientas, si eso-Se puso nerviosa

Mikey: ¿Estas segura de que no es pizza que no quieres compartir?-Sonrió malévolo también acercándose a ella.

Leo: ¿Que sucede Abril?-El era el único que se veía serio.

Raph: ¡Cállense que molestan a Spike!-Soltó un enorme grito, mostrando a la pequeña tortuga que comía lechuga.

Silencio.

Abril: "Oh no..."

Y de pronto toda la guarida se vio invadida por un llanto pequeño, miraron a Abril sorprendidos, e incluso Splinter salió preguntando que pasaba, estaba metida en un lío.

Abril: Hehe, puedo explicarlo-Estaba rodeada por todos, con una sonrisa nerviosa, e intentando callar al bebé que estaba llorando en sus brazos por el susto que le provocó el grito de Raphael.

**.**

**.**

**Aquí finaliza el primer capítulo, ¿Que hará Abril con el bebé?, ¿Alguien la ayudará?, creo que ya sabemos la respuesta, si les quedaron dudas pronto se irán resolviendo a medida que avance la historia, la hice porque principalmente me encanta la pareja, y les tengo planeadas muchas sorpresas :)**

**Por cierto, no sé si les guste esa pareja entre Leo y Karai, "Leonarai" si quieren que la ponga tengo idea de como introducirlos, pero si la idea no les gusta pues entonces con esta pareja esta bien. En cuanto a otras cosas creo que subiré capítulos los Viernes ya que son los días que tengo más tiempo de hacer las cosas. ****Espero el primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado, dejen un comentario si les gustó, toda crítica es bien recibida ya que como es primera vez que escribo aceptaré de todo para ir mejorando. ****Oh y un agradecimiento especial a** _Tory-H_ **por hacerme y enviarme la imagen de portada, esta preciosa, de verdad gracias amiga ^^.**

**Aquí me despido.**

**¡Bye~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo :D muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus opiniones, agradezco que me apoyen, la historia la puse en Rating "T" porque quizá haya algunas palabras/partes fuertes en algún momento.**

**Como dije anteriormente las dudas se irán resolviendo a lo largo del fic, por ahora si alguien tiene una teoría puede decirla, quizá adivinen *^* bueno, este primer fic lo dedico a todos los lectores amantes del Apritello.**

**Por cierto...¡Gracias a sus votos pondré Leonarai! :D sin más ¡Comencemos!**

**.**

**.**

**2: ¿Quién eres?**

**POV Normal**

Todos miraron con cara de molestia a la pelirroja, que empezaba a sentir temblar sus piernas, tragó saliva y rió nerviosa.

Como si fuera brujería el bebé cesó su llanto.

Abril: E-Eh, Sensei, lamento si lo molesto pero...había una mujer, estaba frente a mi, los Kraang la estaban atacando, e-ella me entregó al bebé y cuando vi había desaparecido...no estaba-Se explicó bajando la cabeza-¿Podría...?

Splinter: Abril, sé que tienes compasión por este niño, pero cuidar a alguien es mucha responsabilidad-Miró a sus hijos, quienes rieron nerviosos ante la insinuación de su Maestro-No podemos tener a un bebé aquí, ya es bastante carga cuidarnos a nosotros, podrías llevarlo a algún centro..

Abril: No Sensei, usted no entiende como me miró aquella mujer, me recordaba a alguien, usted no vio sus ojos, estaba sufriendo, en los centros maltratan a los niños, no quiero que le pase nada-Miró suplicante a la rata mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas-Yo...yo..

Splinter abrió los ojos como platos, recordando una imagen de Tang Shen y su pequeña Miwa, que ojalá estuviera viva, vagando por ahí.

Abril: Por...favor...yo me haré cargo, sólo...solo necesito tiempo y verá que no tendrá que molestarse por nada, prometo que lo cuidaré bien Sensei, se lo ruego.

Splinter lo pensó por un segundo, para luego jugar con su barba.

Se tornó un silencio durante un corto tiempo.

Splinter: De acuerdo, puede quedarse-Removió las pequeñas cobijas y le acarició el cabello al niño, este pareció soltar una pequeña y suve risita-No quiero problemas en la guarida, encárgate bien de él-Pero notó algo extraño y se quedó viendo al niño, examinando cada detalle de su rostro.

Abril: ¿Pasa algo Sensei?

Splinter: Podría jurar que...se parece a ti.

...

Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Splinter: Deben ser imaginaciones mías, iré a meditar.

Se retiró al dojo, dejando a todos confundidos.

Mikey: ...¡Ya soy tío!

Y tras ese grito de felicidad se acercó a Abril, luego miró al bebé y le acarició la cabeza con ternura, luego hizo diversas muecas para hacerlo reír, y funcionó, Abril sonrió ante la acción de Mikey y luego dirigió su mirada a Donnie, quién se sonrojó y desvió los ojos.

Raph: ¿Y que vas a hacer con esta cosa?-Se asomó para ver al niño, al lado de Mikey.

El bebé solo los veía extrañados, seguro estaría pensando "Que cabezones" pero como era apenas un pequeño no podía entender nada.

**Fin POV Normal.**

**POV Abril.**

Mikey jugaba con el bebé, parecía muy entusiasmado por ese brillo que se notaba en sus ojos, a pesar de que aquella mujer se había ido como si el viento se la hubiese llevado, debía hacerme cargo del pequeño.

¿Por que?

Bajé la mirada al pequeño que yacía en mis brazos, y le dediqué una sonrisa, pero observé un detalle extraño...

Sus ojos.

Esos preciosos ojos cafés que poseía, enseguida levanté la mirada para poder comprobar la teoría que rondaba por mi cabeza, frente a mi estaba Donnie...los mismos ojos, exactamente iguales, estoy empezando a asustarme.

-Chicos, me haré cargo de él, los veré más tarde.-Dije a punto de irme, pero una mano se posó en mi hombro dándome una sensación de calidez.

Donnie: E-Espera-Colocó una mano detrás de su nuca-P-Puedo elaborar algo para él

-Gracias Donnie-Le sonreí, siempre me apoyaba y yo como tonta nunca encontraba la manera de como agradecerle, pero era difícil esa sensación, que se me producía cada vez que estaba cerca de él.

Se acercó al ver al bebé, también estaba algo sorprendido, una de las pequeñas manitas tomó su dedo, parecía que se reían ambos, y esa sensación volvió a mi.

_"Por favor...ayúdame..."_

La voz volvió a apoderarse de mi mente.

Y sentí ese horrible dolor en mi pecho, mientras los latidos de mi corazón se podían escuchar a la perfección, eran intensos y me producían imágenes, como si fueran recuerdos o algo parecido...borrosos.

Donnie: ¿Estás bien?

-Si...solo estoy un poco cansada, me voy a dormir.

Entré a mi habitación, mirando con cariño al pequeño, mientras le daba una tonada suave a modo de canción de cuna, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, lo recosté en la cama, en un lugar seguro para que no fuera a caerse y no le pasara nada, le coloqué con cuidado las cobijas y me senté en la esquina de la cama un instante, me levanté y me coloqué un camisón de pijama.

Iba a apagar la luz para poder acostarme a su lado y dormir con tranquilidad.

Los latidos volvieron, esta vez más intensos y mucho más dolorosos.

Apreté mis manos contra mi pecho, queriendo calmar el dolor, mis piernas estaban perdiendo fuerza, mi vista se empezó a nublar, caí de rodillas y todo se tornó oscuro, color negro, sentí que me desvanecía.

_"Abril"_

_"No pases lo mismo"_

_"Es horrible"_

_"¡No!, ¡NO!...¡Ayúdame!...¡Ayúdanos!"_

Me encontraba completamente a oscuras en un entorno desconocido, hasta que vi un poco de luz, ¡La mujer!, era ella, no había duda, estaba de rodillas, pero...¿Llorando?

-D-Disculpe-Intenté acercarme, volteó la mirada hacia mi. Parecía hablarme con la mente.

_"A tu alrededor...míralo"_

Hice caso, en cuanto miré todo había cambiado, una ciudad con cielos grises, pandilleros quemando basura, contaminación, y...¡¿Kraang?!, iba a correr para salvar mi vida, pero atravesaron mi cuerpo, como si yo fuese un fantasma.

¿Que rayos pasaba?

-¿Quién eres tu?-Le pregunté, se levantó con lentitud y caminó hacia mi, extendió su mano e hice lo mismo sin saber porque, al juntar las manos el latido volvió, con un solo contacto volvió el viento azotando fuerte y azotando su capa, justo cuando iba a ver su rostro una luz nos rodeó a ambas, y no pude distinguir nada ya que mis ojos estaban cegados.

_"Soy..."_

Abrí los ojos, encontrándome con los 4 hermanos mirándome con alivio, sentí como algo se aferraba a mi, Donnie. Me dio un suave beso en la frente y yo sentí como mis mejillas se volvían cálidas, estaba sonrojada.

-¿Que...pasó?

Mikey: Venía a ver a mi sobrino. Estabas tirada en el suelo, al parecer te golpeaste la cabeza.

Es gracioso como decía sobrino, como si yo fuera la madre de verdad, pero de algún modo me sentía conectada al pequeño niño. Luego reaccioné.

-¿Eh?, ¿Donde esta?

Leo: Esta con Raph-Señaló al rudo que estaba sentado en la cama, al al lado del pequeño, al parecer estaba haciendo muecas de molestia pero el bebé se reía. Solté una risita, me levanté con ayuda de Donnie, me senté en la cama y acaricié la mejilla del bebé, pero pensé algo que todos pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Leo: Y...¿Como se llama?

Hmm, buena pregunta.

**Fin POV Abril.**

**.**

**.**

**Aquí queda, si alguien tiene una idea de nombre para el bebé acepto toda sugerencia ya que no sé si ponerle nombre Americano o Japonés, de antemano gracias a todos, trataré de mejorar el modo de escritura ya que tengo a veces errores ortográficos que se meten o se quitan algunas letras por accidente. Próximo Viernes nuevo capítulo. Leonarai estará presente mientras me hago idea de como desarrollarlo, gracias ^^ **

**¡Bye!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saludos a todos, sus comentarios que me dan ánimos para continuarla :D, he aquí el tercer capítulo.**

**Gracias a estas personas por darme sugerencias: bruneli12, Tory-H, Mikaela Hamato17, Vann-5678, Rocky456, Daira-Sakamaki, Joy Hamato, Elizah12, Loveturtles, Matoaka Smith, Claudia-Saki y realturtlefan2, de verdad les agradezco. **

**Ya tengo en mente los nombres que me comentaron algunas, y también tomaré en cuenta el consejo de realturtlefan2 sobre lo que me dijo, espero les agrade y perdón por tardarme, no tenía mucha inspiración.**

**.**

**.**

**3: Alucinaciones**

**POV Normal**

La chica observaba como sus amigos estaban alrededor del pequeño, la pregunta que le había dicho Leo la había dejado con algo de duda.

¿Como se llamaba?, ¿Tendría nombre?

-¡¿Puedo bautizarlo?!-Preguntó Mikey animado saltando de un lado a otro alzando la mano, entusiasmado.

-Eh...si, supongo-Abril les dedicó una sonrisa a todos los presentes.

-Bien, pensaré en el nombre más genial del mundo, deja todo en mis manos Abril-El de banda naranja le dio a la chica una palmadita en la espalda, pero esta estaba extremadamente débil, por lo que cayó al suelo.

-Au...-Se quejó. Intentó levantarse apoyándose en la cama, Donnie la ayudó.-¿Podrían...dejarme sola un rato?...Necesito descansar

Los chicos se fueron, Mikey algo decepcionado porque no le llegaba la inspiración para poner un buen nombre, Raph parecía molesto, Leo...el estaba normal y Donnie no quería dejarla sola.

Ella se colocó ambas manos en la cabeza, sintiendo una extraña punzada que bombeaba sangre por todo su cuerpo, sus latidos aumentaron un poco, ocasionando que levemente le doliera el pecho, no le dio tanta importancia y se recostó al lado del bebé, que empezó a dormirse.

-Tranquilo...tranquilo, todo esta bien-Le besó la frente con ternura y le puso una pequeña cobijita color violeta.-Duerme cariño-Ella soltó un bostezo, mirando un rato los ojos castaños del bebé. No tuvo idea de porque le dijo así, pero se sentía cálido.

Algo colgaba del cuello del pequeño que hizo un ruidito metálico, la chica lo tomó, era una cadena de oro, con la forma de un corazón, parecía tener un nombre grabado pero al parecer estaba un poco maltratada. Abrió el objeto, topándose con una foto.

3 Niños.

Una chica de unos 13 años, cabello castaño y ojos cafés, cargando al bebé que ahora estaba con Abril, y al lado de ella, un niño de cabello castaño y ojos azules, le daba algo de miedo la situación, tenían rasgos parecidos al mismo Donatello Hamato..

* * *

><p><span><strong>POV Raph.<strong>

Ya era bastante estúpido tener que soportar a Mikey como para tener otro niño infantil en la guarida.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación en cuanto entré, y apagué las luces, golpeando la pared, la cama, todo. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo el tener que cuidar a alguien era lindo, Spike era mi mejor amigo, hasta que tuvo que estar mal de la cabeza.

¿Es que todos están locos?

Lo más raro era que ese niño me parecía familiar, algo raro.

Sin tener la más mínima idea de porque pienso eso me senté en el borde de la cama, contemplando la foto de Spike, antes de su traición.

-Te extraño amigo-Murmuré con algo de tristeza, si los humanos nos temían, nos llamaban mosntruos podía desahogarme con él, hablarle de cualquier cosa sin temor a que se burlara de mi.

Pero ya no está.

Tenía que aceptar la realidad y era que mi amigo nos odiaba, pero él tenía ideas equivocadas sobre mis hermanos, no eran malos...y es cierto que en algunas ocasiones me molesto con ellos pero...no era razón para que intentara acabar con ellos.

Supongo que saldré un rato, quizá me encuentre con el Clan del Pie o Kraang, así mi noche se haría más divertida.

* * *

><p>Mientras anochecía nadie notó la salida del hermano rudo hacía la superficie, puesto que la mayoría de los habitantes de la alcantarilla se encontraban en el laboratorio de Donnie, planeando algo para el ahora nuevo integrante de esa extraña familia...que todavía no tenía nombre.<p>

-¿Puedo apretar ese botón?

-...No, Mikey

-¿Y ese?

-No, Mikey

-¿Y que tal ese de...-?

-¡No, Mikey!-Gritó Donnie aparentemente enfadado por la insistencia de su hermano, el más alto de la familia se encontraba observando algunos planos que serían confusos para cualquier persona, además de que estaba armando un objeto de forma rectangular.

-¿Por lo menos puedes decirme qué es eso?-Preguntó Mikey, aun con ese entusiasmo presente, sería muy difícil alejarlo de ahí-Espera...¡Es una cuna!...¿Verdad?-Sus ojos brillaron aún más emocionado-...¿Lo haces por Abril cierto?-Sonrió con una mirada pícara a su hermano mayor, quién enseguida tuvo un leve color rosado en sus mejillas.

-S-Si...-Desvió la mirada, continuando con su trabajo.

-Bien...no te interrumpiré, iré a hacer mi trabajo como el Dr. Bromastein-Movió sus dedos de manera graciosa mientras se iba. Buscaría a Raph para molestarlo, eso seguro.

* * *

><p>Mientras el rudo de los Hamato se encontraba en las calles de Nueva York, ya algo vacías debido a la hora, pues estaba anocheciendo con las únicas luces brindadas por los edificios, y el aire frío en el ambiente.<p>

-Algo no está bien-Se dijo a sí mismo.

Respiró unos momentos, era el único sonido entre algunas calles.

Nada más que el viento haciendo volar su banda roja y maltratada, la noche estaba tranquila, demasiado tranquola y eso era una señal de que pasaría algo malo, ni una sola persona, ni un mísero sonido, solo oscuridad y miedo en su interior, apoderándose cada vez más de él.

Entrecerró sus ojos de un tono verde tóxico que se podrían mirar desde cualquier lugar debido a su brillo e intensidad, por un momento los cerró, concentrándose.

_"¡Ayúdame!"_

Abrió de golpe sus ojos, con la respiración agitada que poco a poco se fue normalizando, sin embargo ya no estaba tan callado.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-Preguntó Raphael, girándose con rapide y sacando sus sais, en pose de combate.

_"¡Tío!"_

-¡Agh!-Se dejó caer de rodillas, al parecer le pasaba lo mismo que Abril, con ese dolor insoportable en su cabeza y esa imagen de una niña pequeña corriendo hacia él, con curiosos orbes castaños del mismo tono de su cabello y una sonrisa.

-Por favor...-

Levantó la mirada al escuchar esa voz, observando frente a él a una pequeña chica de rasgos delicados, su cabello hasta los hombros, café al igual que esos ojos familiares.

Su voz, casi inaudible puesto que se encontraba llorando y dejando escapar unos pequeños sollozos, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y su cara manchada de sangre seca, acompañada con un poco de polvo.

-¿¡Quién eres!?-El de rojo alzó la voz, viendo a la chica, que era de baja estatura puesto que le llegaba a la altura del hombro y parecía tener al menos unos 13 años.

Ella avanzó con lentitud llorando hacía él, esa mirada de melancolía también le contagiaba el sentimiento, por un momento su semblante denotó lástima, pero luego volvió a poner esa mirada de enojo.

-Tío-Sollozó la niña, por fin llegando a él.-¡No está...se la llevaron!

Raphael sintió como la muchacha se abrazaba a él, buscando algún tipo de consuelo, él torpemente y sin saber por que le correspondió el abrazo.

-Niña..."¿Por que no se asusta?"-Pensó tranquilo, sin sabe que hacer más que darle a la castaña palmaditas en la cabeza.

-¡Se la llevaron tío, la van a matar, hay que salvarla!...¡No! ¡No!..¡Mamá!

¿Tío?, ¿Cuál tío?, ¿Por que lo llamaba de esa forma?

-T-Tranquila niña-La apartó un poco, observando su rostro-...¿Abril?

-...-Ella se quedó callada por un momento, deteniendo su llanto-Soy...Aby...-Su voz se escuchó casi como un susurro pero con ese nudo y esa sensación amarga en la garganta no podía hablar bien-¡Los Kraang se llevaron a mi mamá!-Volvió a llorar sin soltar los brazos de Raph.

Su impulso lo obligó a preguntar.

-¿Quién es tu madre?, ¿Como se llama?-La sostuvo de los hombros, por encima de ese suéter violeta que tenía, junto con su ropa maltratada que consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla roto de la parte de los tobillos, estaba descalza-¿Quién..?

-Se llama...Abril O'neil

El viento azotó los rostros de ambos, aquella niña era en realidad parecida a su amiga pelirroja, pero con el cabello y ojos castaños.

Algo muy malo pasaba.

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, ahora sí, creo que fue algo corto pero no he tenido tiempo, por cierto..¿Alguien conoce historias de zombies o algo?, tengo tiempo usando esta cuenta, no sé cuanto pero no he encontrado historias así, no sé como buscarlas, culpa de que no sé inglés, así que si alguien sabe por favor dígame, me dieron ganas de iniciar una llamada "Infected", solo que no me gustaría que fuera copia o parecido a alguna, de antemano gracias.**

**¡Bye!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saludos queridos/as lectores, quizá tardé un poco con este capítulo, y muchos ya descubrieron al verdad, espero haya sido fácil de entender para todos, si tienen alguna duda pregunten por mensaje privado o review, yo responderé todo con gusto para que se aclaren sus ideas. Yo pienso hacer un capítulo dedicado para cada una de las tortugas, así como Nickelodeon, que a veces centra unos personajes más que otros, porque no quiero dar mayor protagonismo a unos. No soy buena narrando POV de hombres...dado que soy una chica, pero lo intentaré.**

**Agradezco a estas personas por sus reviews: Iukarey, Luisa-Hamato, Tory-H, realturltefan2, I Love Kittens too, Daira-Sakamaki, agus772, Rocky456, Loveturtles, Bad Girl (Tu teoría es cierta)**

**Y un agradecimiento extra a: bruneli12 y mesias619 por darme recomendaciones, gracias a todos por seguirme hasta ahora.**

**.**

**.**

**4: Futuro Destrozado.**

**POV Normal.**

Raphael no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, esa niña simplemente no podía ser hija de Abril, por razones tales como que tenían casi la misma edad, pero sus rasgos no mentían.

Los mismos ojos, el mismo rostro, las mismas facciones.

—E-Escucha...-Intentó decir Raphael pero esos ojos rojizos y llenos de lágrimas le dieron tanta lástima que incluso su voz se cortaba, la pobre niña seguía sollozando, y rogando que la ayudara.

—Ya sé...que parece...difícil de creer, pero...no miento, por favor...-Suplicó una vez más Aby, juntando las manos.

—Te...ayudaré-Fue su impulso el que mandaba en esos momentos, se arrodillo a la altura de la niña, limpiandole las lágrimas e indicándole que hiciera silencio.

El de banda roja sacó de algún lado un pañuelo negro, con el que le vendó los ojos, aunque le creía a la niña, no confiaba del todo en que le mostraría el camino hacia la guarida.

Cuando por fin llegaron los presentes dejaron de hacer sus actividades mirando con asombro a su hermano.

—¿Quién es ella?-Preguntó Leo, acercándose a su hermano menos y señalando a la niña, su voz tenía cierto toque de enojo.

—Chicos, ella es..

Para cuando Raph iba a hablar la pequeña se quitó la banda de los ojos, y su mirada se cruzó con la de Donnie, ambos sorprendidos.

—¡Papá!-Gritó Aby, corriendo hacia Donnie y rodeándolo en un gran abrazo, mientras esl nombrado estaba atónito con miles de pensamientos en su cabeza.

¿Acaso él y Abril...?

Si, justo eso vino a su mente al mirar el parecido, su felicidad era tanta que se formó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mientras en sus ojos se notaba algo de mareo, para finalmente desmayarse, y su "hija" cayendo a su lado.

—Voy por el agua...

—¡No, Mikey!-Lo regañó Leo, tomándole el brazo.

—¡Chicos oí ruidos!, ¿Qué pa...só?-Abril salió del cuarto con el bebé en brazos, envuelto en una cobijita violeta.

—¿Mamá?...

—¿Q-Qué?-La pelirroja retrocedió sin saber porque cuando Aby se acercó a ella de manera lenta.

—Ayúdame...por favor

Esa voz, exactamente la misma que le pedía ayuda en su mente.

—¿Quién es?-Preguntó Abril mirando a sus amigos mutantes y en espera de una explicación.

—Raphael la trajo-Sonrió Mikey, mientras se acercó a la pequeña y le revolvió el cabello con afecto-¿No es tierna?, ¿Me la puedo quedar?

—No, Mikey-Negó Leo, mientras todos se acercaban a Raphael y la niña se sentaba en el suelo.

—Abril...ella, dice que es...tu...hija-El de rojo no encontraba manera de explicarse.

—E-Espera, ¿Mía?

—¿Tuya?-Preguntó esta vez Leo, asombrado

—¿De quién?-Mikey no prestó atención.

—Oigan jamás creerán lo que...-Donnie despertó después de largo rato, pero siguió en shock al notar a su hija frente a él.

¿Como es que esto era posible?

**Fin POV Normal.**

...

**POV Leo.**

Es cierto que Abril y Donnie se parecen a ella.

Pero esto es imposible, el Capitán Ryan ha viajado en el tiempo pero esto...

—Leo, déjala que se explique, quiere que la ayudemos-Me dijo Mikey sacándome de mis pensamientos, el Maestro Splinter siempre dice que no debemos confiar en extraños.

—Tío...solo escúchame-Me rogó ella, se notaba que estaba triste.

No puedo evitar desconfiar.

Simplemente creo que no es posible que llegue alguien diciendo ser mi sobrina, aunque esas palabras me dan una sensación agradable y la vez rara.

—Mi papá...e-él está...-De nuevo y con rapidez comenzó a llorar-...está...

Comprendí de inmediato, y mis ojos se abrieron lo más que podían por la sorpresa. Esto no es real..

—¡Está muerto!, ¡Lo mataron! ¡Lo mataron y me matarán a mi también!

Ella se puso pálida, mientras Mikey intentaba abrazarla la niña solo se jalaba el cabello, al parecer entró en un estado de pánico.

—¡A todos, a todos!...¡El Kraang nos está buscando!...¡Se llevaron a mi mamá...y mi hermano está perdido!..¡Mataron a la tía Karai, a mi papá!...y ese hombre con armadura...ese hombre...¡No, ABUELO!

Esta vez no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y al parecer mis hermanos tampoco.

Por primera vez estuve seguro de que no mentía, no podía saber la identidad de toda la familia, pero...Karai...

Sentí algo extraño, enojo y ganas de matar a Destructor, aunque él me matara primero.

—¿Qué quieres decir?-Le pregunté, mi propia voz se oía lejana y temblorosa, pero mi expresión dejaba notar enojo. Ella seguía en pánico.

**Fin POV Leo.**

—¡Ella..y todos...están muertos!-Su lagrimeo no se detenía, y también temblaba.

Leo se acercó a ella, tomándola de los hombros, pero miró horrorizado a la derecha al notar un espantoso cambio.

Una especie de visión. En un tono gris, demasiado extraño.

Una chica, alta, de cabello negro y en forma humana, corriendo para salvar su vida.

Miwa.

Los ojos del líder se abrieron a más no poder cuando vio lo siguiente.

La ciudad en un completo incendio, ella era la única humana en los alrededores, se notaba su cansancio, puesto que estuvo a punto de tropezar, pero el pulso de Leo se detuvo al escuchar un disparo.

Los Kraang.

Un láser en un tono rosado y luminoso se encargó de atravesar la espalda de Karai, cayendo la chica al suelo, sin moverse, ni siquiera respiraba, no había gritado.

Nada.

De su cabeza empezó a emanar un líquido rojizo, que se mezclaba con algo de agua esparcida por la húmeda calle en la ciudad.

...

Y lo peor fue que cayó justo frente a los ojos de Leonardo.

—¡Karai!-Despegó sus brazos de la niña, para abrazar el cuerpo de Miwa, sin embargo, en cuanto dejó a Aby todo volvió a la normalidad, y no había nadie en el suelo.

—¡Leo!, ¡¿Que pasa?!-Donnie se acercó a su hermano, el cual empezó a golpear el suelo con los puños y la furia tal que empezaron a sangrar, sus pupilas encogieron y daba gritos de angustia.

—¡Karai! ¡Karai!

Era la única cosa que decía el líder.

Tiempo después lograron dormir al líder con alguna sustancia fabricada por Donnie.

—¿Que le pasó a Leo?-Preguntó Mikey, a Donatello, que con ayuda de una aguja extrajo algo de sangre de Aby, la cual estaba inexpresiva, y había perdido ese brillo en sus ojos cafés.

Raph cargó a la niña, que empezaba a dormirse, pues habían extraido sangre que ella necesitaba, puesto que ocurrieron cosas peors días atrás. En cuanto se fueron el genio habló a su hermano menor.

—Al parecer en contacto con ella...podemos ver lo que vio en su...futuro...sus visiones-Le dio miedo, cuando la niña dijo que todos estaban muertos. Que él estaba muerto.

—¿Entonces que hay de malo?, yo siempre he querido ver el futuro-Movió sus manos de modo extraño, mientras sus ojos se volvían espirales, algo gracioso.

—No es lo que crees, Mikey.

—...¿Por qué?-Sonó decepcionado.

—Esto no tiene nada de divertido, Leo dijo que...Karai estaba...mu..muer...

—..¿Muer...ta?-Donnie solo pudo asentir, lentamente

Aby se quedó dormida en los brazos de su tío, teniendo innumerables pesadillas de aquellas noches, sin saber que estaban todas y cada una por volverse realidad.

No podían quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, debían encargarse rápido de la situación. Nadie quería que pasara eso, mucho menos Leonardo.

Un horrible futuro.

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, por ahora termina este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado. Ahora tengo un poco más de tiempo para actualizar, les agradezco su paciencia.**

**¡Bye!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Saludos a todos/as los que siguen mi historia, muchas gracias por su apoyo, haré un esfuerzo por traer capítulos más seguido. Me había ausentado un poco, porque pues...tenía unos pequeños asuntos que atender, ahora que estoy de vuelta me esforzaré por mejorar cada día. Sé que no he puesto nada de romance, pero no todo tiene que ser así, por lo que ya habrá tiempo para eso.**

**Ah, olvidaba mencionar que...esta es una historia para todos los géneros, trataré de meter cosas que les gustan a las chicas tanto como a los chicos. Así que intentaré hacer algo basándome en un capítulo de la serie. Mas abajo les dejaré una nota, espero el capítulo sea de su agrado.**

**.**

**.**

**5: Encuentros Desagradables.**

**POV Normal.**

A pesar de haber dormido Leo seguía en estado de shock, simplemente aquellas imágenes no podían borrarse de su mente. Esa chica de cabello negro, con esa sonrisa que siempre había estado presente en sus labios.

Todo eso se esfumó en un lapso de treinta segundos, su vida, su cuerpo, su espíritu.

Leonardo no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso pasara, aún estaban presentes unos pequeños sentimientos por esa muchacha, que lo confundían. Es algo...extraño, como no saber si quieres a alguien como familia o de otra manera.

—Tengo que encontrarla.

Finalizó la frase levantándose del sofá, puesto que toda la familia, incluyendo a Splinter se encontraban cuidando de los dos pequeños.

El de banda azul apretaba los puños, pisando toda el agua, en el suelo frío de la alcantarilla, con goteas en las paredes y una oscuridad que apenas lo dejaba ver, al salir colocó de nuevo la tapa de la alcantarilla, y con todo el sigilo que posee un ninja subió a los tejados, buscando al Clan del Pie con la mirada.

Silencio.

Eso solo significaba una cosa, cuando hay demasiado silencio, quiere decir que nunca se está solo, hay alguien observándolo desde las sombras.

* * *

><p>Por fin Aby se había dormido, en el cuarto con Abril y el bebé, por lo que Donnie aprovechó para seguir investigando, mientras Mikey, Raph y Splinter iban a entrenar en el dojo, nadie se dio cuenta de que Leonardo se había ido.<p>

—Golpea con más precisión, Raphael-Habló Splinter, deteniendo cada uno de los ataques y puñetazos de sus dos hijos, puesto que era un combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre los tres, el nombrado creyó que sería fácil derrotar a su hermano y su maestro, más sin embargo sus ataques solo iban dirigidos hacia la rata.

—¡Agh!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, fue derribado por Hamato Yoshi, quién lo miró serio.

—Jaja, te patearon el trasero-Se burló Mikey huyendo con una enorme sonrisa, mientras tu hermano lo seguía con la mirada y una expresión de furia.

—Raphael. Debes prestar atención en una pelea, si hubiéramos estado rodeados, solo me verías a mi.

Analizó lo que Splinter dijo.

Tenía razón.

Probablemente sus enemigos eran bastantes, con quién había peleado más era con Xever, y solo prestaba atención al oponente del frente, lo que significaba que si Leonardo también estuviera peleando, probablemente le ganaría.

Odiaba perder.

—Debes prestar atención a tus otros oponentes, hijo mío, de lo contrario pueden utilizar cualquier cosa en tu contra.

Finalmente se retiró, mientras Raphael, aún en el suelo, se levantaba apoyándose en sus rodillas, aún enojado, probablemente en una pelea de verdad, ya estaría muerto.

—Tío...-La pequeña Aby apareció, con lágrimas en los ojos, al parecer había tenido una pesadilla, pero no se notaba en su voz, Raph seguía mirando al suelo, haciendo una mueca con los labios.

—¿Que quieres?

—Mi tío Leo no está-Habló la pequeña limpiándose las lágrimas y olvidando sus malos momentos.

Raphael no dijo nada, solo salió corriendo, seguido por la niña sin que se diera cuenta, y por supuesto, no avisaron a los demás a donde irían.

* * *

><p>—¡No!-Despertó Abril, con nerviosismo, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos todo lo que podían, su respiración era fuerte e incluso le causaba dolor en el pecho, observó al pequeño bebé aún dormido a su lado<p>

Pero Aby no estaba...

Una sensación de escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, se quedó en silencio durante un rato, analizando lo que había soñado. No había sido algo agradable, había sido lo peor del mundo..

El inicio de esa horrible visión hecha pesadilla se vio a través de sus ojos.

El Kraang.

El paisaje se había tornado en un color grisáceo, con una lluvia que cubría toda Nueva York, mientras las nubes oscurecían el cielo, algunos edificios se derrumbaban, mientras ella estaba tratando de correr.

No tuvo suerte.

Kraang la había atrapado, dos robots la sostenían de los brazos y piernas, mientras un tercero se acercaba con un objeto en las manos, frías y metálicas, alzó el flequillo de la chica, mostrando ahora una jeringa vacía.

—¡S...Suéltenme!-Gritaba ella llorando, aparentaba una mayor edad a 16 años.

El horror se sintió cuando el objeto, en su frente, cada vez iba más y más profundo, la espantosa sensación de ser atravesada se presenciaba, poco a poco fue extraído un líquido rojizo, obviamente, sangre.

Lo habían logrado, ahora el ADN de esa chica, un mutante perfecto, estaba de vuelta con esos extraterrestres, consiguieron lo que tanto querían, solo eso necesitaban para invadir totalmente la Tierra, y haciendo nacer nuevas especies mutantes, sin ningún error.

—Do...nnie-Fue la última palabra de la pelirroja, la jeringa estaba llena, los robots la soltaron, dejándola caer de espaldas en la lluvia, salpicando alrededor unas cuantas gotas, mientras su cabello y ropa se empapaban y ensuciaban, y su fleco desordenado se manchaba de color carmesí.

Después de ese horrible recuerdo, volvió a encontrarse en la habitación, con las manos en la cabeza y en un estado de pánico.

—¡Donnie!...¡Donnie!-Sollozó mientras gritaba, de inmediato el nombrado entró por la puerta, quedando frente a ella, y sin necesitar una sola explicación, la abrazó de manera posesiva.

* * *

><p>—¡Leo!-Raphael llamaba a su hermano, recorriendo cada parte de la alcantarilla, pero a cualquier lugar no obtenía respuesta, lo cual quería decir que su hermano había ido a la superficie.<p>

Recorría los edificios, sin tener éxito, después escuchó una respiración más aparte de la suya, de modo lento se volteó, con sorpresa en el rostro, pero no una buena sorpresa.

—"¡¿Qué rayos hacía aquí!?"-Dijo mirando a la pequeña Aby, más la respiración no pertenecía a ella, sino a la persona que la sostenía.-¿Quién eres?...suéltala.-Habló firme Raph, sacando sus sais como amenaza.

—Tu deberías de saberlo más que nadie-Habló la figura masculina, que sostenía a la niña cubriéndole la boca, y apegándola a él-Soy el hermano de Aby...¿Donde...está mi madre?

Tenía cabello castaño y ojos azulados, brillantes como los de Abril.

Por alguna razón le creía, pero su mirada no parecía la de un humano normal, era fija y daba cierto miedo, pero no quería perder el orgullo frente a un desconocido.

—Suéltala-Raph ordenó, continuando con esa guerra de miradas, el joven obedeció sin poder pretexto alguno, dejó a la niña que al instante se aferró al brazo del mutante. ¿Por que si era su hermano le temía?

—¿Donde está?-Sacó una katana de su cinturón, llevaba ropa extraña, en colo negro, botas, un enorme abrigo que había servido para ocultar el arma.

—Tío, tiene algo. El no es así-Señaló la niña, su "hermano" soltó una risita, colocando su mano en el rostro y cubriendo uno de sus ojos mirando al cielo.

* * *

><p>Leonardo seguía dando rápidas miradas a su alrededor, tratando de presenciar a alguien.<p>

Cada una de las enseñanzas del Maestro Splinter vagaban por su mente en ese momento, a pesar de que no todo estaba tranquilo, mantenía fé en su entrenamiento.

—¿Quién anda ahí?-Sacó sus espadas, haciendo un choque metálico, acompañado de un brillo plateado proveniente de estas, fue gracias a eso que se dio cuenta. En sus armas se reflejaba detrás de él una figura femenina-Ka...

—...-Ella no dijo nada, de una simple patada lo derribó, colocando su pie sobre el abdomen del chico, debió prestar más atención.

—Escúchame...por favor, Karai..

Solo eso rogaba, quería protegerla.

—Al fin acabaré contigo-Con su pequeño sable estaba dispuesta a terminar con su vida.

A terminar con su propio hermano.

Pero el arma nunca lo dañó, en un rápido movimiento, Leo consiguió una ventaja para cambiar de posiciones, aprisionando a la muchacha, y tomándole las muñecas contra el suelo.

—¡Suéltame!-Al notarlo ella, se pudo notar un suave tono de rosa presente en su rostro, pero se mantenía enojada.

—No hasta que me escuches..

Ese no era Leo, su mirada estaba llena de tristeza y a la vez de dolor, parecía incluso más serio que nunca, como si todo se tratara de vida o muerte.

—¡Déjame!-Forcejeó por un momento, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando el líder apretó el agarre en las muñecas de ella, jamás creyó que Leo, el inocente, tonto y adorable, como ella lo describía, pudiera hacerle daño.

—¡Karai escucha!-La nombrada guardó silencio por un momento, teniendo ganas de llorar, su orgullo se esfumaba poco a poco, pero dejó que el de banda azul hablara-Debes alejarte de los Kraang...de Destructor

—¡Estás loco!-Gruñó, furiosa

—Él ni siquiera es tu verdadero padre, créeme, Splinter es tu padre

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Fue Destructor quién asesinó a tu madre, escúchame, Splinter es tu padre, tu verdadero padre!

—¡Cállate!, ¡cá..llate!, eso...no es cierto...-Su voz se vio temblorosa, quebrada, y unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, mojando de manera leve el suelo, por fin Leo lo había dicho, pero no servía de nada.

—No te estoy mintiendo-Respondió de manera seca, y algo amarga, odiaba que ella fuera su hermana, quizá no de sangre, pero los lazos se tenían que respetar. La soltó, quedando ella sentada en el suelo, sobando sus muñecas, bastante adoloridas, y limpiando las lágrimas.

Fingía que nada había pasado, al recuperar totalmente la vista, en el edificio del frente se encontraba Garra de Tigre, Karai abrió sorprendida los ojos al ver un arma, y hacia donde apuntaba.

—¡Leo!-Sus ojos se volvieron a cristalizar, y ese grito estaba lleno de dolor.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí le doy fin al capítulo. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!<strong>

**Hay también unas cuantas personas que me dicen que no ponga "Leonarai", aunque me guste esa pareja me gustaría que esto fuera de su agrado, así que si es que dejan un review, digan si quieren o no esta pareja, y en el próximo se dirá si se queda o se va, cuídense todos.**

**Oh, antes de que lo olvide, hace poco pasé por el foro "Malos Fics y Sus Autores" me daba curiosidad de ver como era, solo leía las reseñas y críticas que se veían allí, y quisiera saber, si alguien de ese foro ha leído esta historia, me gustaría conocer su opinión, con total honestidad, no importa las críticas, al contrario, me ayudan mucho a mejorar porque soy principiante, y si encuentran algo malo solo háganmelo saber. Yo sé que hay personas a las que no les gusta que las critiquen, pero, después de pensarlo mucho, estoy dispuesta a ver lo que tienen que decir, no es nada malo, las palabras se crearon para usarse, ya sean buenas o malas, es por eso que por favor, constructiva o destructiva, me gustaría una crítica de alguien que esté en ese foro.**


End file.
